


越线

by psychoambrose



Category: MB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose





	越线

越线  
A/N：对又是唠叨个不停的A/N。依然声明：现代傻白甜到肉麻的AU,低俗语言预警，OOC（没写过对降降服软的种种所以完全写的成了一个无理取闹小公主对不起），内容天雷，没剧情没脑子没文笔有肉渣满脑子低俗下流的念头不建议阅读。我就是想再做一次写肉尝试不是为了写故事（。  
然后这一篇的又称为翻身降降把歌唱，为了降降翻身成功所以降降在这里的智商和正常人差不多，脑内降降的形象是前几天他ins发的没胡子的样子XDDD。不知道为什么最近特想看降降欺负种种别打我。实在是掌握不好智商正常的降降的语气啊。梗来自于与笑笑和大胸开的脑洞。  
WARNING: 含有spanking，rough sex

正文：  
夕阳透过客厅照进了新婚小夫妇的卧室，只有一道窄窄的温柔的光恰好打在了缩在被子里的无种的脸上。他闭着眼睛已经睡着了，脸上挂着一道道泪痕，泪水打在枕头，露出的肩膀上和脖子上清楚地留着被狠狠吻过的痕迹，他伸着手臂紧紧抱住身边他刚结婚不久的丈夫难降，头依偎在他的胸口，尽管是这样狼狈的样子但他完美的侧脸却安稳得让人心软成一滩水。难降伸出一只手放在他的头发上，享受着柔软的触感，像抚摸一只小猫一样。  
这样顺从安静的无种，完全没有了平日自大自恋又咄咄逼人的气势，难降只想把他抱在怀里。  
这难得的顺从还要从早上起来说起。无种从不睡懒觉即使是周六，在晨跑结束洗完澡后，他一如既往的对镜子中的自己满意的欣赏二十分钟，然后围了一块浴巾就开始拿起手机自拍，拍完几百张之后从里面选出一张，然后用手机里的修图软件把腰线修的更精致，打开了instagram。  
难降早在无种回家后就醒了，他听见无种进了浴室，甚至已经在水声响起后脑内描绘着自己爱人古铜色肌肉紧致的身体被热水打湿的样子自己解决了一发晨起的焦躁，但解决之后反而更加急于把浴室里的人压在身下来开始自己美好的周末时光。水声停了之后无种却半天没有出来，难降知道他肯定又在自拍了一时半会儿出不来，于是又闭上眼睛睡了一会儿，但是快一个小时后当他醒来的时候无种依然在浴室里。难降开始有些不耐烦，但也不敢叫自己的小爱人，知道对方臭美的时候任何打扰他的人都会被凶，更何况是没什么事情都会被凶的自己了。于是难降拿起床头柜上的手机开始刷新闻，新闻刷完了就上汤不热看狗的图片，最后连狗的图片都看烦了，无种还没有出来，他开始刷没几个好友的社交网络。  
打开instagram的时候映入眼中的首先就是无种半裸的身体，难降一向不怎么喜欢他发这种照片到网络上给所有人看。虽然他恨不得自己的新婚小丈夫在他面前永远露出自己性感的身体，但是如果要让别人也看到，不，他不喜欢。他觉得他的就是他的，只应该属于他一个人欣赏，别的人即使隔着看不见的互联网看到也不行。当然这种想法他并没有和无种说过，因为无种喜欢展现自己的身体，把自己美好的一面展现出来并被人欣赏是他的爱好，就像别人喜欢画画喜欢游泳是一个意思。所以虽然每次发完照片无种都会有几个小时不停地刷手机不爱搭理他，但难降看着无种因为看着屏幕上不断上升的“喜欢”和评论数量而绽放出的笑容那么可爱，完全生不起气。  
从两个人第一天认识的那天起，难降就似乎把无种捧到了手心里，对方做的一切只要是他喜欢都可以，就算对方利用这一点来欺负也欣然接受。无论他在别人面前多么浮躁跋扈，只要在无种面前，他都会百依百顺。  
所以在今天之前，他都认为自己对无种没有丝毫底线。  
他只是出于百无聊赖点开了一个半小时前无种发的照片，发现底下有几百条评论他突然想要看一下别人是怎么评价他认为只属于自己的人的，但是点开之后发现最新的评论里无种正在同时和几个男人sexting，尽管他知道无种估计连这几个人是谁都不知道只是看他们头像照片比较好看才回复的，但还是瞬间感受到了愤怒从身体的四面八方聚集到中心，一直冲到头顶。在自己想着自己的合法丈夫的身体打飞机的时候，对方竟然在浴室里通过手机和世界上不知道那个角落的饥渴男发色情信息？！  
难降掀开被子几乎是冲到了浴室门口，气呼呼的打开浴室的门看到无种正坐在梳妆凳上低头面含笑意地打字，舌头还舔了舔自己弧度漂亮的要命的上唇，如果无种是这样对他笑难降会开心到飞起来，但是想到他是在对着别人，胸中的怒火便又被加了一把燃料。  
“诶你起床了？”无种听到对方进来连头都没有抬，发现对方居然敢不回答自己才抬起头，对上了平时对自己百依百顺的人从未有过的愤怒的目光，无种才错愕地放下了手机，心里有点害怕但嘴上还是不减气势，“我再问你话呢，你……”“我没有起床你就可以随便在ins上和人调情么？”还没等无种说完难降便打断了他。听到他用这么硬的语气和自己说话，无种心虚了一下但更多的是生气，“你在说什么呀！我调什么情了！大早上找什么不痛快，没睡醒继续去睡！”“你说我说什么呢，你不停地回复别人的都是些什么话？”“那只是情趣！只是我的爱好！别人觉得我好看我回复几句怎么了！你怎么这么心胸狭窄！”“这叫什么情趣！”“这是我的爱好，爱好有很多种，我就是喜欢展现自己让别人欣赏我，不行吗！结婚了你就不再尊重我了是么！”“这叫什么爱好！”……  
两个人越吵越凶，无种一直牙尖嘴利地回击，似乎有无限的道理，而难降完全说不过只会一直反问，直到后来他越来越愤怒，终于吼住了对方，“闭嘴！你既然觉得在互联网和人调情更有意思，是你的爱好，那我们离婚好了！”难降说完便穿了件T恤衫转身摔门离开了。  
留下无种在原地长大了眼睛看着他离开的方向，完全没有想到离婚两个字会从难降嘴里说出来。自己一直处于无理取闹的状态里，觉得无论自己做了多过分的事情，无论自己如何欺负自己的另一半对方都会原谅他，根本没想过有一天会把这么个对自己没脾气的人逼得说出这种话。或许他真的做过了火。无种张圆了眼睛，满脸不可思议与受伤的表情。  
从来不生气的人生气起来真的把他吓到了，其实早上回复评论只是因为闲的没事干，结果网络另一头的人也是闲的没事干，之前无种想着洗澡出去就叫自己的傻老公起床然后两个人来一炮越想越燥，看着几条充满性暗示的信息他更忍不住把自己脑子里肮脏的小想法都发了出去。但他完全没有想到难降会看见，他一直觉得他不喜欢玩社交网络的。  
可是仔细想想如果他看不见，自己这么做就对么。无种摘下毛巾只穿上浴衣走到了卧室，蜷缩在难降刚刚睡过的地方。自己一直强调要被尊重，强调要保留自己的喜好，或许从来没有想过对对方的不尊重吧。他一直并不是不知道自己做的有问题，只是因为难降从来不说什么，他就利用起了这一点，而当利用突破了存在的限度，当对方不能再忍耐自己的时候，他也才真正承认了自己的错误。无种虽然平时嘴上每天都在嫌弃难降，但他知道对方是最合适自己的人，没了他自己的生活绝对和现在相比是一团糟，没有人会那样把自己当是神一样供着了。他拿起电话拨通了难降的手机，虽然道歉很讨厌很丢脸，但是毕竟自己的错误。难降没有接电话，直接转到了语音信箱，无种想了想，还是留了言，“这次就算我不对，你回来吧。”挂断之后过了几分钟突然觉得好像太没有诚意了又拨了一次，“好吧好吧，就是我不对，我以后不那样了，你回来吧。”他躺在难降的枕头上等着电话响但是半个小时过去还是没有回电话，他有些气恼，自己都道歉了，他凭什么不原谅自己。于是又气哼哼打了过去，“我都道歉了你还不理我！这太不公平了，我不和你道歉了。”说完之后几分钟又后悔了打过去，“对不起，我还是和你道歉，你就理我一下吧……”  
这样反复多次后难降还是没有消息，无种感觉自己心一下沉到了海底。难道长久以来自己做错的事情让他一下都想起来了，然后他发现自己是那么不值得喜欢就一走了之了？无种不相信，“至少我很漂亮，就算冲这个他也不会不要我的。”无种安慰自己，但想到了今天的冲突正由于自己对外貌的炫耀而起，这个安慰又说服不了自己了。  
他感觉到自己的眼泪流下来了，于是全擦到了难降的被子上。

难降其实出去后也不知道自己想干什么，他先是去找了哥哥，哥哥显然还在和大嫂以及小大嫂【1】玩的开心，光着身子只开了一条门缝说他们还没起床就把他轰走了。后来他又去找了舅舅，舅舅一听难降说要找他问点问题本来开始还说今天没有事情的，后来又说要找伯祖有事说。然后他又去找三叔，三叔刚好要出门所以也被拒之门外了。就这样难降漫无目的逛了几个小时，不仅没有解决心中的困扰，反而越来越生气，他觉得自己对无种可能太温柔了，温柔到他完全不珍惜，或许偶尔应当撤回这种温柔，他才知道什么是对什么是错吧。  
他掏出手机看到有二十几个语音留言，听后又好气又好笑，但也注意到了最后几个留言里无种明显的哭腔。难降决定不再求助任何人，自己去解决自己的小麻烦。  
难降走进家门的时候无种还只穿着一件浴衣缩在沙发上抱着电话等着，已经睡着了，听见门响了一下醒过来，看着难降面无表情的脸欲言又止，后来只是委屈的看着他。难降一刹那简直要心软了，想把他抱过来告诉他自己原谅他了，但是想如果这次就这么过去估计以后这样的事情还会发生不计其数。对于越线的爱人，他必须要惩罚。  
难降走过去拽着无种的衣襟把他从沙发里拽了起来，无种看上去有些惊慌失措，抬了一下手想要把他的手推开，但没有敢推又放了回去。“无种你越来越过分了。”语气冷的不得了。平日伶牙俐齿的不得了的人一句话也没有说只是咬了咬自己的下唇，很是紧张，仿佛怕自己随时会大打出手。难降松开他的衣服，自己坐到了沙发上，“我觉得我必须要做点什么了无种，”无种瞪大了眼睛看着他不知道他说的到底是什么，“趴到我的膝盖上。”  
无种突然明白了难降想要做什么，拼命摇头，“我说过对不起了难降，我真的知道错了啊，不要这样很丢脸的。”  
“我说趴到我的膝盖上。”完全没有商量的余地，无种看着好不容易被自己等回来的难降，生怕他再一走了之只好乖乖趴过去。  
难降掀开他的浴衣，里面依然什么也没穿，露出他小麦色的臀部，平日的运动让他的臀大肌紧致漂亮，难降没有费太多时间欣赏这幅美好的画面便抬起手来，狠狠地打了下去，手掌与臀部的肌肤相撞发出的声音在不大的客厅里竟然弄出了回声。猝不及防的疼痛让无种叫了出来，难降差不多天天去健身房举铁，力气自然不小，这一巴掌下去无种的臀上马上出现了一道红红的印记。他紧紧伸手想要抓住什么缓解自己的疼痛却抓了个空，“呜痛死了！难降你这个混蛋！”习惯性骂出口后无种便后悔了，而难降则毫不在意，这正好给了他惩罚自己不听话的爱人的理由，“看来你想我多打你几巴掌？”“不不！我错了我不该骂你，不要打我……啊！”求饶被第二次疼痛打断，这次手掌大概落在了上一次已经发红发烫的位置，因而疼痛更为剧烈，无种忍不住开始蹬腿，“好了够了我知道错了，停下……”第三下。“求你……”第四下。“我再也不乱和人调情了……”第五下。“我再也不惹你生气了……”第六下。五次几乎没有间隔的落手后无种的臀部几乎整个都开始发红，疼痛让泪水夺眶而出落在地上，难降的腿上。难降并没有停下的意思，似乎身下人的哀求和顺从对他是一种鼓励，他从没想过自己会用这种像对待不听话的小孩子的方法来对付无种，但似乎很是奏效。他又打了好几下，直到无种开始哭出声音，他终于停下。他用手覆上无种的臀，感觉整个皮肤都热热的，他感觉膝盖上的人在自己的触摸下，下体竟然开始抵在自己的腿上。“slut.”又在本就已经红肿的臀上拍了一下，难降把无种拉了起来扛在肩上。虽然无种也很是强壮但比起难降还是小了两圈，很轻松便被扛到了卧室扔到床上。难降扯开他的浴衣扔到了地上。  
【又到了世界上最撸不起来的肉的时间，可以尽情跳过】  
无种的透过模糊的实现看到难降几下便褪去了自己的衣服，压了上来，如果是平时他肯定会因为对方对自己的不温柔而发怒，而此刻他除了乖乖听话外没有别的办法，而且，他其实并不想要反抗。难降单手抓住他的手腕按在硬硬的床头，毫不客气地吻上了他的嘴唇，他用舌头掠过他的唇，蛮不讲理地撬开他洁白如贝的牙齿，把他喉咙里发出的细小的轻哼都贪婪的揽到自己的舌齿间，直到对方因为呼吸困难开始双手挣扎着想要脱离开他手的桎梏才停下。难降在无种的脖子上用力吻下去，留下了一个个痕迹，从脖子一直吻到胸口。他想到无种发到社交网络上的照片，那些不知道哪里来的家伙也许此时还在看着他的照片满足私欲又燃起了嫉妒的火焰，在他的胸口上咬了下去，痛混合着麻苏让无种呻吟了出来，难降像是受到了鼓舞一样在他的胸口肩膀和胳膊上留下更多的吻痕和牙印。别人只能看到的东西，他可以亲自咬在口中吞进腹里，因为这是属于他的，只属于他一个人。  
难降让无种翻过身来趴在床上，双腿分开，刚刚被他打红的臀部又再次暴露在他眼前，他忍不住又轻轻拍了一下。无种马上发出了类似于呜咽的声音，像是委屈又像是对他的一种鼓励，难降看到他的下体似乎比刚刚更挺立了起来，露出了坏笑，“你喜欢这样吗无种？”说着又拍了几下他的臀，无种从呜咽变成了呻吟，眼睛又蒙上了一层水雾，感受到自己的下体更硬了涨红了脸。“我怎么之前没有注意到你喜欢这样。”难降从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂倒在自己的手上和无种的臀沟，弄湿了手指并不急于进入无种，而是在他的小穴周围逗弄，羞耻和臀部不时隐隐传来的疼痛让无种更加急切难耐，而且早上起来本来计划和老公打的那一炮直到现在才以这种方式付诸实践，更让他感觉根本等不下去了，他竟然主动用自己的后穴去找难降的手指，但难降抽开了手。突然失去了所有的肌肤接触让无种的心一下空了，他回过头来，脸上已经泪痕纵横了，他撅着嘴有点生气，“你要欺负我到什么时候！”难降停了手看着他，他叹了口气，改口哀求道，“求你了进来吧……”难降才露出满意的笑容把手指滑进了无种的后穴里，突然的占有感让趴在床上的人全身紧张，他并没有多等便把手指送的更深，在找到那熟悉的一点听到对方叫出来后便马上加入了另一根手指，只用两根手指在温暖紧致的内壁中推进了几次他就再也忍不住将自己早上就开始想要进入自己新婚爱人的分身抵在了洞口，试探性地进去了一点点，感受到身下人的急切他反而退了出来，这样几次之后无种几乎哭喊出来了不住的哀求，难降才终于进去了。  
无种的紧致让他疯狂，还没有等对方完全适应下来便开始了猛烈的抽插。最开始的被占满甚至几近撕裂的感觉让无种叫不出来感觉要窒息了，但不久后期待已久快感就把这些都淹没了。两个人的喘息与呻吟声充斥了整个卧室，床垫里的弹簧发出不悦的弹性变形的声音。没过多久无种便再也忍不住射到了床单上，他的腿一软简直要倒在床上但马上把拎起来继续操弄。难降在不久后也到了第一次高潮，大量的精液顺着无种的小穴流出来流到了大腿上。  
难降把无种翻了个个，开始了第二轮进攻。  
不知道多少次之后，无种已经再也没有了力气，眼睛已经迷迷糊糊要闭上了难降才停了下来。他把无种抱到了浴室简单清理了一下便抱回了床上盖上了被子。  
他拿起了无种的手机，拍了他安静地睡着的侧颜，脖子上和身上还带着激烈性爱后留下的痕迹。  
没有任何的修饰，没有任何的滤镜，他把自己爱人的照片发到了instagram。  
“他有主了。”难降在照片底下这样写道。

THE END

注释：【1】大嫂=迦尔纳 小大嫂=坚战 是的我萌难迦坚三劈

我再也不想写肉了妈妈QQQQQQQAQ越写越糟糕完全没天赋啊妈妈！！！！！！！！


End file.
